Christmas Carol
by LadyHarmonyPotter
Summary: AU story cannon compliant until the Epilogue. This Christmas Harry decides to do something different. And what does an orphaned little  girl have to with it. Harmony Christmas fluff one-shot


_**An: I don't harry potter or the song Christmas Carol they belong to their prospective people. I herd this song the other day while listening to Christmas music and was inspired. AU fluff  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><em>I was playing Santa Clause down-town on Christmas Eve<em>

_When a little girl of three or four climbed up on to my knee_

_I could tell she had a Christmas wish behind those eyes of blue_

_So I asked her what's your name and what can Santa give to you_

It was three years after the war. The Christmas season was here again. Harry was sitting with his wife the day before Christmas Eve. "Mione?" Harry started "Hmm." She replied not looking up from her book. "I want to do something different this Christmas eve." Harry told her. "Oh" Hermione said as she closed her book. "Yeah I was thinking that I go down the mall in the muggle world and play Santa." He said. "Really why?" Hermione asked. "I just feel like I want to something nice for the kids. You know." He said. "Alright, do you want me to come with you and make sure nothing happens?" Hermione asked. "Nah, I can handle it." He said.

_The next day_

Harry had left a few minutes early for his shift to be the mall Santa because he was nervous he felt he would screw up and one of the kids would figure out he wasn't the real Santa. However his worries were all for not; Once he started meeting with some of the kids he was doing well. That changed when the last little girl of his shift came up. She had to be three or four when she hopped up on his knee. He could tell there was something she really wanted. So he said what the supervisor told him "What is your name and can Santa give to you?"

_She said my name is Christmas Carol; I was born on Christmas day_

_I don't know who my Daddy is and Mommy's gone away_

_All I want for Christmas is someone to take me home_

_Does anybody want a Christmas Carol of their own?_

The girl told him "My name is Carol; I was born on Christmas. I don't know my Daddy and Mommy passed away. Want I want for Christmas is someone to take me home. Do you know of anyone who wants a Christmas Carol of their own?"

_Well all that I could say was Santa would do the best he could_

_Then I sat her down and told her, now remember to be good_

_She said I will, then walked away, turned and waved goodbye_

_And I'm glad she wasn't close enough to see old Santa cry_

Harry surprised by what the little girl told him fighting to keep his composure He told he would do the best could before setting her down. "Remember to be good" he told her before she left. "I will." She replied before she walked away. She turned and waved goodbye, Harry was glad she wasn't close enough anymore because his composure started to slip and he had started to cry.

Hermione was waiting for him when he returned. "What's wrong? You look like you've been crying." Hermione asked when saw him. Harry told Hermione about the little girl he meet during his shift.

_She said my name is Christmas Carol; I was born on Christmas day_

_I don't know who my Daddy is and Mommy's gone away_

_All I want for Christmas is someone to take me home_

_Does anybody want a Christmas Carol of their own?_

Hermione had tears shining in her eyes after she heard the girl's story. "Hermione could we do something for her. Anything really I don't want her to grow up the way I did and become disillusioned with the magic of Christmas." Harry said. "I know how you feel Harry but what about the secrecy laws what if she doesn't have magic what do we do then?" Hermione said "She probably is magical Hermione that could be why her father wants nothing to do with her. Come on what do we have to lose?" Harry asked. Hermione thought on this for the rest of the day weighing the pros and cons of adopting the little girl. Finally before they went to bed she made up her mind. They were going to adopt the little girl.

_Early Christmas morning I got up and dialed the phone_

_And made a few arrangements with the County Children's Home_

_And they told me it would be all right to pick her up today_

_Now my little Christmas Carol won't ever have to say_

Christmas morning arrived early for the Potters. Harry made calls to the orphanage and they told him that he could come get her that day. Carol was surprised that someone came to take her home with them. Santa had granted her wish now she had a mommy and a daddy. She chattered the whole way home about how she told Santa that she wanted a family and now her wish come true. Harry never had the heart to tell her that he was that Santa and he knew of her wish.

_My name is Christmas Carol; I was born on Christmas day_

_I don't know who my Daddy is and Mommy's gone away_

_All I want for Christmas is someone to take me home_

_Does anybody want a Christmas Carol of their own?_

_Well Merry Christmas Carol_

_I love you…...PAUSE…..…welcome home_

Later that night as Harry and Hermione were tucking her in they told her how much they loved and they had welcomed her home.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you like it, Please hit that smexy button below and tell me what you think of it. Merry Christmas and Happy New Year y'all<strong>


End file.
